Fate
by MartyAnn2004
Summary: Past, Present, and Future have never been the same for pretty much everything. So what's an arranged marriage like in the past? Learn how Persephone is forced to cross a future with Hades. (One-Shot)


**Hey my dears! Well this one-shot is fair, not my best but oh well! Well this is based in the Renaissance and there is smut I suppose at the end and one slap, so just to let you know. But my next chapter for Saved should be this weekend, so watch out for that!**

**-Marty**

* * *

We make eye contact, nothing about us is the same; she is strong, confident, and harden like stone, where I'm weak, scared, and near tears for the night ahead of me. _How could we be so different, when we're the same person? _"Susan, look at you. You're beautiful young blooming bride," my mother praised from behind me.

"Thank you Mother," I responded with little to no emotion.

She let out a small chuckle and fixed a strand of my strawberry blond hair. "My dear, you remind me, when I was your age. So strong an obedient and to think it will grow, how wonderfully it will be for Lord Henry," my Mother cooed.

I turned my frail body in the plush flowered print chair and looked at my Mother's sealed blue eyes. "Mother is Lord Henry nice?"

My Mother held my gaze for a moment, and then laughed to high Heaven's at me. "My dear, it's a marriage, not a fairytale. All that matters is that Lord Henry is rich and successful." I squirmed in my chair as I thought over her words. I knew I should be grateful, but seeing my friend Isabel have an abusive husband and having a difficult life already, I just didn't want more of a hassle.

"But Mother, what if he…" I tried my hardest to hold back the tears forming in my sky blue eyes, _don't cry, don't cry. _

My Mother kneeled down to my eye level and raised my chin up, so I was forced to gaze into her eyes. "What if he does what, my love?"

I swallowed hard and gripped onto my fine linen gown, to try to control the fear rising in my body. "What if he hits," I ask barely above a whisper.

My Mother gave me her sweet smile, a smile of understanding and care, or at least what I thought at the moment. Then in an instant her sealed eyes broke and I caught the fire lingering in them, and in one smooth motion a quick fire ignited on my face, as she slapped me.

Before I could even really put together what happened, she grabbed my face in her hands and dug her nails into my skin. "You listen here Susan, if you screw this up from ridiculous fear, then I promise you I will triple the abuse your husband would have given you. Do you understand," she whispered bitterly.

The tears finally broke from my eyes and began to rush down my now smeared face. "Yes, I'm sorry Mother," I cried quietly out.

She pushed my face away from her's and before walking out called behind her, "Good, now fix yourself up."

When the march of death started to fill the room, I began to trudge down the aisle to my awaited fate. My dress kept my pace slow, since it weighed half of me, with its over extended train and layered skirt.

As I went down the aisle, I had to keep my pace the same as my mother's. Since my alcoholic father died last year, my Mother was the only suitable one to take me down the aisle to my future spouse.

Finally what felt like a lifetime of trudging on a crimson line, I was able to see my future spouse somewhat, through the rows of decorative heads. When I came to a better view, I was able to see that my husband was exceptionally tall for someone in the 1670's.

When our eyes meet, my stomach flopped and twisted in so many ways imaginable, that I could have sworn I would die right there. He gave me a lustful smile and soaked in every inch of my body, probably adoring the fact that I would become his tonight.

After a minute more of walking, we finally made our way up to the altar. When I got to the crimson steps, Lord Henry stepped down from his spot and extended his pale hand to mine. With all my might, I took ahold of his cold hand, which helped me up the steps. Finally I stood before him, his wild green eyes never lost contact with mine and his hands never loosed their grip on mine, even for an instant.

With his gaze nailed to my eyes, I lost hearing in what the Priest was even saying. His eyes yet full of desire to bed me still held hidden secrets that lured me in to him. I wanted him but I didn't.

The feast started just as soon as it ended. And of course when it ended, I knew it was only time for me to lose my virginity. My newly drunken husband and all of his drunken friends and family brought us up to our chambers. My body began to sweat even faster; _this is quite the crowd for a bedding ceremony. _

As we walked down the gray stoned hall ways, the men started up an unknown tune of probably Germanic or Latin.

We sadly reached the two lengthy, oak doors that would now be known as the Hinsonton chambers. I gripped again onto my wedding dress hoping to hold back the tears of fright, as my husband opened the door to our bedroom. "My wife," he said, while gesturing for me to enter.

Before entering I bent my knees in a deep curtsy and kindly thanked my husband. When I walked in I first noticed the black entire everywhere. Charcoaled marble floors, jet stone walls, black curtains, died furniture, and of course the only pop of color was in the center back wall, which laid a medium size bed that had a silky blood-red comforter on top of it.

I stood there for a minute soaking it all in before I turned around to find the door closed and my husband standing in front of it, staring at me with hungry eyes. "What about the bedding ceremony," I ask in a pitchy voice.

He let out chuckle and pushed himself of the door and made his way towards me. When he reached me, he took ahold of my narrow hips and pressed me up against him. "Wedding Ceremonies are only to figure out if you're a virgin or not, and frankly I could care less about the matter. I myself have had my weak moments as a teenager, but I'm 32 now, I need a wife not a play mate. And you, well your 16, far from being a little girl, but still young enough to have had a lover, but the past doesn't matter," he casually stated.

My mind drew a blank, I had always been taught to cherish my virginity, _truthfully I didn't know what it was, _but here this man is telling me that if I lost it then I shouldn't fret. He's actually saying a lot of insane things, but like my mother said 'money and success is all that matters.' "Um thank you for your words. But I haven't lost mine and I really am unsure of what to do now," I confessed.

He gave a sly smile and pulled me towards the bed. He brought me to one of the sides edges and pressed me up against it. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed. I tried to do as he said but his height got in the way of my work. "Here lay on the bed."

I glanced at the bed and back at him, _here we go. _I laid my body across the bed and propped myself up with my elbow and let my head rest upon my hand. "Like this," I practically whispered. He nodded his head and then came on the bed with me, creating the bed to squeak with his weight. He brought me back to him and gazed at my light blue eyes for a moment. Then he came to me and pressed his lips to mine. At first he was slow and gentle, and then he became more rough and energetic just before he died down and pulled away.

My eyebrows pulled together in question and my mind clouded even more. "That was only a kiss," I stated.

He closed his eyes and he breathed slowly, probably processing what to say next. When he opened back up his eyes, I felt as unsure as he appeared before me. "Before we begin, I must ask what you prefer; going through this quickly with loads of pain or taking it slow so it doesn't hurt as much?"

_Drunk, very utterly drunk. _"Umm slow I suppose," I replied with uncertainty rising in my voice.

He gave me a weak smile, and before he continued he whispered, "Sorry."

He climbed on top of my body and started to lightly kiss my lips with his soft tender ones. Each kiss changed, they became fiercer and more hungry, like a hydrated soul sucking back the water it needed. As the room heated around me, I couldn't help but feel this warm tingling inside of my skin, the way he was rubbing my thighs, kissing my lips, intoxicating me, it felt incredible.

I let out a single moan of pleasure and then the moment changed. He stopped massaging my thighs and in one swift motion slid his hand up my dress and ripped my underwear off with one hand. Then after he did that with one hand, he shoved what I assumed to be his thick fingers into the spot I bled from each month. My toes curled and my back arched from the discomfort. He kept on riding me, and kissing me, and as each moment passed another one of his fingers enters my sanctuary.

I felt lost, I didn't know if I should scream, cry, or purr in delight at what laid before me. At one moment I thought it was all over, he slid his fingers out from me, but then as he still held a firm hold on our kiss, he focused on undoing his pants. When his pants were free, something else took the spots of his fingers, something hard and unfamiliar. Whatever it was, it fit easily inside of me and even brought a liquid like heat to my body.

Finally after a few minutes more of enduring this confusion, he pulled himself off of me and dropped onto the bed next to me. We both lay there, breathing heavy from the task we just finished. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you," he said from a half a foot away from me.

"Why," I couldn't help but ask.

"Because I was practically raping you," he answered.

My mouth let out a gasp of shock and I questioned, "But your my husband, you're supposed to bed me."

I heard him switch positions into something more supportive. With the hand that wasn't supporting his head, he stroked my cheek softly and replied, "That's what I use to think. But I have a younger sister, Hanna. About ten years ago she was married to a fine man. But the night of her wedding she raced out of their chambers and came to me for help. She said he was trying to rape her and that no one in the room would help her."

"But she didn't know," I insisted.

"Susan, rape is where you're forced to have sex. It doesn't matter that they were married, she didn't agree to it. But see in this world if you're almost raped then you're lucky, but if you're almost raped by your husband then it's not a big deal. They just drag you back in there, even if you're kicking and screaming."

I bit the inside of my cheek and a single tear escaped from my eye. "That's so sad, I'm so sorry for your sister Henry, and for you," I sympathetically replied.

I turned my face towards him to see his eyes focused on the past he had endured, after a minute his eyes latched onto mine, and in that moment I could have sworn I just fell in love with the man before me. "Don't ever let them hurt you or the ones you love Susan. There's not enough time to screw it up and fix it 20 times, understand?"

I nodded and inched my way to him so he could wrap his strong warm arms around my body. As I drifted away I thought about only one thing, _who knew fate could be so kind to someone like me?_

* * *

**Well that's all! Oh my friend SweetSacrifice1421 helped with the end, so check out her page! She is almost complete with a Hades and Persephone fan fiction so woo! Check it out and check out my other stories! Also if you guys have any fan fictions you want me to do, then let me know, just PM me! :)**


End file.
